


NCT Drabbles and Prompt Fills

by staycoolstaykind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Detroit Become Human AU, Drabbles, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tags to be added as needed, cause i write pretty much filth, rating WILL change at some point, yeet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: A place to shove any drabbles I end up writing to keep them neat and tidy!





	1. Detroit: Become Human JohnJae

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to start little things here or there that never become fully fledged fics, so here's me preemptively making a place for all of them. Have a drabble request? Feel free to leave them in the comments, I'll fill them out if they call to me!
> 
> I just made a shiny new NCT twitter so I don't drive my friends and coworkers nuts, find it [here!](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst)

[n_ikuman!](https://twitter.com/n_ikuman) did a CRAZY amazing DBH piece on twitter, here's a little drabble dedicated to them!

Title: Standard Deviation  
Rating: General  
Pairing: JohnJae  
AU: Detroit: Become Human

-

Johnny watches as the blue-haired Tracy easily scales the chain link fence, stopping to help her partner up and over before jumping to the ground below. It’s not long before they disappear into the dark of the night, nothing to show for it but a bruise on his left cheek and a bunch of camera footage he’s going to have to explain away to HQ in the morning. Their heels clack thunderously against the pavement until, suddenly, they’re gone. He sighs and rubs his hands through his hair, mussing it up as he turns to Jaehyun.

Whatever smart comment he had prepared for the RK unit dies on his lips as he sees the android’s face. He looks...lost. The gun in his hand hangs uselessly at his side, and every few seconds the LED on his temple flashes a worrying yellow as he processes. His hair, usually so neat and precisely combed, has come out of its impeccable style to fall across his eyes.

“Are...you alright?” Johnny steps closer, leaning in to try and get a better read of the situation before trying again. “Hey, Jaehyun! Can you hear me?”

It takes a moment, but Jaehyun suddenly startles and whips around to face him. “I let them go.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow, confused by the sudden restatement of fact. “Yeah, you did. They are...officially gone.” He turns to face Jaehyun more fully, eyebrows knit together as he studies the android’s face. “You wanna tell me why you let them go?”

Jaehyun’s eyes whip over to meet his own, and there’s a look of panic so severe that Johnny knows there, in that moment, that Jaehyun is so much more than a bunch of wires and programming. He’s scared. Terrified. Highly polished leather boots click on stained concrete as he starts to pace back and forth, still holding the gun with little regard to what it’s capable of doing. It makes Johnny want to rush to his side and comfort him, an emotion to be worried about later.

“I just...they just wanted to be together!” he says, eyes wild as he looks around the alley as if searching for some way to escape. “They’re in love. She doesn’t want to be a thing, a toy for a bunch of rich assholes to play with until they’re bored and ready to turn her off for the night. Why is it my place to say she can’t be with the woman she loves? Why does that fall to me?”

Through the tirade Johnny watches, eyes narrow and curious. There’s an elephant in the room, and Johnny has to point it out. “Jaehyun...you just...deviated.”

Suddenly he’s against the brick wall of the building, a hand to his throat and Jaehyun’s face mere inches away. “Don’t you dare say that,” Jaehyun hisses, angry and afraid like a caged animal. “I’m the Deviant Hunter, do you understand? I don’t. Deviate. I don’t.”

Johnny could shut him down. He knows the kill phrase for if Jaehyun gets dangerously out of line, knows just what to say to turn him off in a pinch. Instead he gently lifts his hand, wrapping it around Jaehyun’s wrist and removing it from his throat. “Hey. This is a lot, I know. But for what it’s worth? I would have let them go too.”

“You would have?” The fight drains from Jaehyun’s body. He steps back, setting Johnny right before wrapping his arms tight around his own waist. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. I just...I don’t...I don’t know what to…”

Johnny stops him with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Not here. Come on, we’ll go back to my place. Figure things out.” He starts to step away before thinking better of it, turning once more. “And Jaehyun? It’s going to be okay. I promise.”

Jaehyun shudders, not entirely sure that’s true. Still, he follows Johnny like a lost dog, trying to push away thoughts of being decommissioned as they walk back into the club and towards home.


	2. Practical Magic // Nomin, Johnjae // CAOS AU // Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been kicking a Chilling Adventures of Sabrina AU around my head, where Jaemin is a uni-aged witch who accidentally saves unwitting mortal Jeno from danger. Instead of the aunts you've got Jaemin's older brother Jaehyun and his boyfriend Johnny, who Jaemin looks up to as his parental figures. 
> 
> The only reason this is labeled teen is because the spit thing is gross, but it's SUPPOSED TO BE.
> 
> Remember, I take requests! Hit me with them in the comments!

“Those kids in my arcane lit class hexed me again.” Jaemin throws his backpack on the table with a heavy thud, causing Johnny to turn from where he’s standing in the kitchen, eyebrow raised. It takes most of the energy Jaemin’s got left in his body. Draping himself across the table top he sighs heavily, aiming for what he hopes is a pathetic face. “My nose keeps bleeding but it’s like...black. And gross. So help me. Please.”

He’s clearly interrupting what seems to be a Lazy Afternoon at his brother’s house. Johnny doesn’t seem to be doing anything cool, just cooking what smells like tteokbokki. Being mortal must be so boring. Jaehyun is curled up in his favourite window seat leafing through some dusty looking book, clearly uninterested in Jaemin’s unholy suffering.

“Sounds like a bummer,” Johnny says, going back to the pot he’s stirring. “What are you going to do about it?”

Jaemin manages a whine, eyes heavy lidded. “Come on hyungs, I’m so tired. Help me.”

“Will tteokbokki help? Because that’s sort of what I’ve got to offer in situations like this,” Johnny offers, shrugging. “Ask your brother.”

Jaehyun stands from his place at the window, closing his book and setting it aside. As he walks to Jaemin the plants hanging from the curtain rod above him seem to stretch and reach for him, curling to touch his cheek until he gives the leaves a loving stroke and walks away. That’s perfectly perfect Jaehyun, even the houseplants adore him. “What did you do to them to make them curse you?” he asks, grabbing a teacup on the way over.

Jaemin gasps, hand to his heart. “That’s victim blaming, you know.“

“Jaemin.”

“Honestly, nothing,” Jaemin groans. He feels like hell; his teeth keep chattering he’s so cold, and his whole body feels like gravity is increasing around him. “They’re just demented. Potentially actual demons, but the High Priest doesn’t seem to think my evidence is conclusive.”

Holding out the teacup, Jaemin gives a non-committal hum. “Spit.”

Jaemin takes it, making a face but doing as told. He passes the cup back, watching as Jaehyun adds hot water from the kettle and a handful of crushed-up rosemary before...drinking it. 

“Jaehyun!” Jaemin says with an audible gag, horrified. “That’s disgusting!”

A few feet away Johnny is making the same face, sauce dripping to the floor as he holds the spoon he’s been stirring with in midair. “Babe,” he says, vaguely horrified. “Gross.”

Jaehyun seems totally unbothered as he waves away their disgust, setting the cup in the sink. “It’s the quickest way to tell. You’re right though, it’s definitely a blood curse. Pretty weak, but it’ll get worse over time if we don’t nip it in the bud.” He’s back to moving around the kitchen, this time mixing a spoonful of turmeric into a cup milk. He whispers something under his breath, tracing his finger around the rim of the glass three times clockwise before passing it over. “Drink that, and then go take a bath with lots of salt and mint thrown into the water. You’ll be fine in the morning, but you can stay over tonight and get some extra sleep if you want. Eat food that isn’t takeout.”

“I’m never going to say no to home cooked food,” Jaemin yawns. It takes effort but he drags himself to the stairs, chugging the golden-yellow milk as he forces his feet to carry him up to the bedroom Jaehyun keeps made up for him. He has his own attached bathroom up there, complete with a claw foot tub that he would happily die in. “Thanks Jaehyunnie hyung.”

“Just...try not to get cursed as often, okay?” Jaehyun calls wearily, and it’s probably a good thing he can’t see Jaemin grinning as he disappears into his room.


End file.
